Our So Called Life
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: AU: One day Ember gets curious and asks her parents how they got together and what she was like growing up. How was it for her and her friend's parents when they were their age? Sheamus/OC and Finn Balor/OC Mainly.
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with a BRAND NEW STORY! :D I thought of this story as I remembered a movie I saw years ago but only more happier throughout except for a few things but other than that, happy. Lol. Enjoy everyone! :D_

Chapter 1

Present Day

It was a normal sunny day at school, in history class where Mr. Farrelly was teaching his last period of the day.

"So can anyone explain how Black Tuesday started the Great Depression?" He asked as nobody but one raised their hands. "Anybody besides Ember who has been answering every single question." He said as Ember quietly put down her hand embarrassed. "Ember you have nothing to be embarrassed about, it just means you pay attention, unlike SOME PEOPLE I KNOW!" He yelled as he looked at the person next to Ember with his head down and walked over to him. "Jaxson?" He asked at the sleeping boy then picked up his text book and dropped it on the desk and Jaxson popped up.

"Huh?! Is class over yet?!" Jaxson asked startled as everyone laughed at him.

"Stay after class Jaxson." Mr. Farrelly sighed as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

"Hey Em, why does your dad hate me?" Jaxson whispered to her.

"He doesn't hate you, he just wants you to pay attention." Ember whispered back. "You sleep a lot in this class Jax."

"I can't help it." Jax whispered back. "History hasn't been my best subject."

"And my offer to tutor you is still on the table." Ember whispered as she continued to take notes.

Soon as the bell rang, everybody but Jax got up and Ember walked over to her science class and put her stuff down.

"Not doing homework in your dad's room today?" Mr. Devitt asked looking up from grading papers.

"Take a guess why." Ember said opening her math book and began doing problems from the book.

"Jaxson sleeping again?" Mr. Devitt asked rubbing his head.

"Dad scared him awake." Ember said as Mr. Devitt got up.

"I'll go intervene, hold down the fort will ya Ember?" Mr. Devitt asked.

"Of course." Ember smiled as Brittani Rodriguez walked in.

"After school homework too Brittani?" Mr. Devitt asked.

"Lord knows I can't do it at home." Brittani said dropping her bags next to Ember on the table and sitting next to her.

"You two don't do anything I wouldn't." Fergal joked as he walked out.

"Parents fighting again?" Ember asked as Brittani opened her book to the same page as Ember.

"Coming off a coke binge and blaming each other for who has the coke." Brittani said sighing as she worked on her math homework as well. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't born just so they would have been divorced long ago."

"Those stupid rules from long ago." Ember said.

"If you get someone pregnant you'll have to marry them." Brittani said as they both laughed. "You know if I somehow, got you pregnant which is impossible, I'd be glad to marry you."

"You implying something Brittani?" Ember asked raising an eyebrow.

"Giving you the 50th wedding proposal this week then yes." Brittani said.

"This week? Don't you mean today?" Ember asked smiling at her.

"Is that a yes?" Brittani asked.

"I told you, when school is out, we finally move in together and get everything situated then we'll get married." Ember said going back to her homework.

"See that's why I call you the man of our relationship." Brittani smiled going back to her homework too.

"Man? Bitch didn't you just want to get me pregnant?" Ember laughed.

"Ever hear of the pregnant man Ember? It can be done." Brittani laughed.

"That "Man" was also a woman." Ember laughed.

"Damn you and your facts." Brittani playfully growled as she went back to her homework as well

"Jaxson in all my years of teaching here, I have never seen someone sleep in my class as much as you." Mr. Devitt heard Mr. Farrelly say as he walked in. "Everything ok Stephen?"

"Fergal, your boy isn't right." Stephen said.

"He's never right." Fergal sighed.

"Come on guys!" Jax sighed.

"Jaxson you keep sleeping in our classes." Fergal said. "Even grounding you don't work."

"Maybe keeping him after school will work." Stephen said.

"He stays with Ember, what good will that do?" Fergal asked.

"Make him actually study and tutor him?" Stephen suggested.

"Excuse me?!" Jax yelled but the dad's weren't paying attention.

"I like that idea." Fergal smirked.

"You guys can't!" Jax whined.

"We can and we will Jaxson!" Fergal said sternly.

"I hate having a dad for a teacher." Jaxson grumbled.

"You lived for all these years." Fergal said. "So did Ember."

"Yeah but she reads everything off Stephen's cheat sheet!"

"Ok first off what cheat sheet? Second Ember studies twice as hard and twice as much as you do or anyone for that matter." Stephen said.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Jaxson asked.

"Nope." The two teachers simply said.

"Oh my parents are on their way, walk me out?" Brittani asked as her and Ember packed up their books.

"Sure." Ember said as they walked out and walked to their lockers. "Wanna come over for dinner?" She asked.

"Can't, parents are hungover and fighting that I would have to fix dinner." Brittani said opening her locker and putting some stuff in there.

"You know you gotta stand up to them one of these days." Ember said.

"It's really hard when you're afraid to." Brittani sighed sadly as she grabbed some things and closed her locker as they walked outside. "Even my sister and brothers are."

"The four of you have to stand up to them one of these days, you can't keep living like this." Ember sighed as a car pulled up.

"Well maybe if you didn't lie about where it was, none of this would have happened!" Jose yelled.

"Oh I lied?! You lie all the time!" Saraya yelled back at him.

"You're the liar not me!" Jose yelled.

"I'll call you later Ember." Brittani sighed kissing her on the cheek as she got in the car.

"You had all of it!" Saraya yelled as they drove off and Ember sighed as she walked back inside the school and walked back to her dad's room.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Stephen asked noticing the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Ember said.

"Saw Brittani's parents fight again?" Jax asked.

"Again?" Fergal asked. "It's amazing how that girl has good grades with all that goes on in her house."

"Can we go?" Ember asked sighing.

"Sure sweetheart." Stephen said as he got his stuff ready. "I'll catch you two tomorrow, no getting out of this one Jaxson." He said and Jax whined loudly as Stephen and Ember left.

 _Me: I know I said it'll be happy throughout but I had to put some bad stuff at the beginning because of backstories and stuff. But I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review Everyone! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter! :D Hope you guys like it. :D Anyway I would like to thank RockinPurpleSarah for reviewing the last chapter! :D You rock! :D I would also like to thank bamakakechick and goonbot86 for following the story! :D You guys rock too! :D Now on with the story! :D_

Chapter 2

On the drive home Ember just stayed quiet while Stephen drove home, thinking about having to grow up with parents like Jose and Saraya.

"Ember?" Stephen asked breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Everything ok sweetie?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah." Ember said looking outside the window.

"Ember." Stephen sighed knowing what's wrong. "As much as I hate to say it, there's not much you can do for Brittani, you just have to be there for her."

"She doesn't deserve this." Ember sighed. "Dad? How fucked up were her parents when you knew them?"

"I taught them and I wish they were like Jax." Stephen sighed at the memory.

"Do you love mom….?" Ember asked looking at him.

"Ember, I love your mom more than anything in the entire world. There's nothing I would not do for her." Stephen said.

"You met her when she was close to my age right? Can you tell me about when you and mom got together?" Ember asked.

"If that's what you want." Stephen said as he began telling the story.

Back To The Past

"This is the place." Stephen told Fergal as they pulled up to a nice house.

"You did good my friend, this is Impressive." Fergal told Stephen as they got out. "Close to the school too."

"So we won't get too lost in this town." Fergal said as they started unpacking.

"Hope not." Stephen said as they heard yelling across the street and saw a few kids. "I hope we're not teaching those kids."

"What if you are and I'm not?" Fergal snickered.

"Why you….!" Stephen growled as he chased him around.

"Thank you for coming to this party finally." Saraya smiled to her friends Chelsea and Joslin as she drove them.

"Sure." Chelsea said uninterested listening to her iPod.

"Oh you guys will love Jose." Saraya smiled.

"Is that the guy you keep going on about all summer?" Joslin asked.

"That's the one." Saraya smiled. "Oh he's perfect!"

"Sure he is." Chelsea said looking on the side as they drove.

"Chelsea, I know you're not a party girl but can you at least have a good time tonight?" Joslin asked.

"I'll try." Chelsea sighed as they pulled up to a house and they all got out but Chelsea took her time as she looked down at her iPod and changed the song and looked down at it.

"Chelsea, what's gotten into you?" Joslin asked as they walked inside, Saraya was far ahead of them.

"I really don't want to be here." Chelsea said. "Besides this Jose sounds like bad news."

"Chelsea you need to relax." Joslin smiled as she walked off.

"You get drunk, you're going home alone tonight!" Chelsea yelled as she sat down on the couch and pulled out her Gameboy Advance SP and started playing on it as the party went on.

Hours later when it was about to die, she turned it off and saw the time.

" _Fuck!"_ Chelsea thought as she went to find Joslin. "Joslin? Joslin?!" She looked as she saw her flirting with someone. "Mother fuck!" She yelled as she went over to her. "Joslin, we gotta go?"

"Hm? It's only…..6 O'Clock." Joslin slurred her words.

"Are you drunk?! Ok we really have to find Saraya!" Chelsea started panicking.

"I'm….fine…." Joslin slurred as she almost fell but Chelsea held her up.

"She says she's fine!" The guy said.

"Oh piss off!" Chelsea yelled at him as she looked around. "Fuck it, we're walking home." Chelsea said as she held on to Joslin as they walked out.

"I was…having a good time…" Joslin said.

"We're getting you home right now." Chelsea said as they walked outside but almost dropped Joslin. "Ok, we better call for a ride." She said as they walked across the street and knocked on the door.

"Hey Stephen, can you get that? That's probably the pizza." Fergal said as Stephen came down pulling on some shorts and a towel around his neck.

"Why can't you answer it?" Stephen asked as he grabbed the wallet and opened the door.

"Excuse me sir can we use your phone? My friend got drunk at the party across the street and we need to get home." Chelsea said scared.

"Of course come in." Stephen said as he let the girls' in. "Just put your friend in the chair over there." He said as Chelsea went and put Joslin in the chair.

"I'm so sorry…" Chelsea said breathing heavy.

"It's alright, my friend and I are bored here." Fergal said.

"You sound hot." Joslin giggled.

"Joslin!" Chelsea yelled. "I am so sorry about that."

"You two come from that party?" Stephen asked.

"Unfortunately, but I didn't want to go." Chelsea groaned as Stephen handed her his cell phone and she called her dad.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi Dad…" Chelsea said.

" _Is everything ok Chelsea?"_ Her dad asked.

"No. Joslin and I are stranded. We went to a party, she got drunk and we walked over to the neighbors' house so we could use their phone." Chelsea said as she heard her dad sigh heavy.

" _Chelsea, I'm glad you didn't do anything over at that party, I told you not to go didn't I?"_ He asked.

"Yes Dad…." Chelsea sighed. "I couldn't let Joslin go alone though…"

" _I know sweetie, but you know who her family is."_ Her dad said.

"Doesn't mean she won't end up like them!" Chelsea yelled. "I hate when you assume that!"

" _I know sweetie….look your mom and I are out of town for the weekend, you know that."_ Her dad said.

"I can't call her family, they're probably passed out!" Chelsea yelled.

" _I'll put some money on your card for a cab tomorrow but see if you can stay where you are tonight ok?"_ He said.

"Ok dad." Chelsea sighed. "Love you too, bye."

"Everything ok Lassie?" Stephen asked her.

"Can my friend and I stay with you tonight?" Chelsea asked. "Just please don't kill us or do anything else…."

"Of course." Stephen said. "I'm Stephen by the way and this is Fergal."

"Hi." Fergal smiled.

"I'm Chelsea, and my drunk friend is Joslin." Chelsea said.

"How old are you two?" Stephen asked.

"24." Joslin laughed. "You know what's funnier than 24?"

"We're actually 18." Chelsea told them.

"25!" Joslin laughed loudly.

"What were you two doing at a party with alcohol?" Fergal asked.

"I was pressured to go." Chelsea said. "We were supposed to meet another friend's boyfriend but that never happened."

"I'm glad you two came to us." Stephen said. "And there's a smart one."

"We ordered Pizza for dinner tonight so hope you guys like Pepperoni and or Ham pizza." Fergal smiled.

"I'm ok with Pepperoni, Joslin…she'll eat any kind." Chelsea said.

"Sounds good." Stephen smiled. "Forgive us but we just moved in today and we don't have all our furniture up."

"Oh that's fine." Chelsea said.

"I just about got the Xbox hooked up." Fergal said.

"You have an Xbox?" Chelsea asked. "Weak! PS2 is where it's at!"

"That's weak!" Stephen laughed.

"Is not!" Chelsea laughed. "You guys have an Gameboy Advance SP Charger?"

"I do somewhere." Fergal said getting up. "Let me get it."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled liking these guys.

 _Me: Ok Chelsea and Joslin better count their lucky stars since Stephen and Fergal let them in their house and won't do anything to them! More Joslin than Chelsea! But what will happen next? Read and Review everyone! :D_


End file.
